The Gift
by MidnightHorse333
Summary: Moonrise has been exiled form the place she called home. Her Clan leader accused her of something that was another cat's work. Read and find out about what will happen to her. I suck at summaries.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Moonrise was running through the undergrowth of the forset. She had just escaped her leader's wrath. Moonrise was just exiled form ThunderClan. She was accused of killing one of the warriors, Suntail. But a RiverClan cat had done it.

Moonrise didn't had remember which one did it. But it been a horrible day. There had been battle raging in Moonrise's ears. The RiverClan cats had attcked Sunning Rocks. Blood was spilled over the stones. Moonrise had seen Suntail laying on the rocks. He hadn't been moving.

She had run over to him. Suntail wasn't even breathing, then the smell hit her like lightning. It was a RiverClan cat. Moonrise had tried to battle the RiverClan cat, but she got away. The ThunderClan's leader had seen her over by Suntail's body. He must have assumed that she had killed him. The ThunderClan's leader was named Lightningstar. He looked like a flash of lightning. He had light golden fur with amber eyes.

When the warriors and apperntinces had gotten back to camp form the battle. Lightningstar had called a Clan meeting to order.

He had said, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

As the cats came form dens or the fresh-kill pile. They sat beneath the rock. Lightningstar sat on top of Highrock with his head held high. Once all the cat were assembiled beneath him, he meowed, "I have an anouncement to make. It seems that one of our warriors had killed Suntail. Moonrise come forward."

Many cats gasped and stared at her in shock and horror. Lightningstar contunied, "Moonrise you are herby exiled for the death of Suntail. You have until sunset to leave ThunderClan terriortory. Do you have any last words?"

"Yes, Lightningstar I do. I wasn't the one who killed Suntail. I would never do that! I am loyal to ThunderClan! It was a RiverClan cat that killed him" said Moonrise.

"I smelled you scent all over his body." retorted Lightningstar.

"I was trying to save him! No medicine cats were there! I know I don't have trianing byt I know I had to get some cobwebs and marigold." snapped Moonrise.

"Is that all?" asked Lightningstar.

"Yes. But I have one thing to say. I would never kill another warrior." And with that Moonrise vanished into the gorse tunnel.

Moonrise was wiped out of her flashback when a group of cats had been following her. She had been rushing threw the lush green forset. She soon releazied she was in the heart of ThunderClan land. She recoginzed Lightining star at the head of the patrol. Moonrise tired to run but Lightining caught up with her. He jumped on tp of her to keep her form going further.

"What are you still doing here Moonrise?" he asked.

"I...I wanted to ask for forgiviness." she replied.

"Once you are exiledthen you are exiled. I can't go back on my word. I'm sorry Moonrise." meowed the ThunderClan leader.

Lightningstar got off of Moonrise and began to descen back into the heart of ThunderClan territory. "Wait!" called Moonrise.

"What?" asked Lighthingstar impaitnetly.

"I would keep a look out if I were you. I may not be apart of the Clan byt I know your sercets."

Lightningstar didn't reply. Instead he just padded off until he was in the trees.

That nigh when Moonrise had made a makeshit nest an settled down. Dreams washed over her.

Moonrise was standing in a clearing. Four massive oak trees loamed over a huge gray rock. She releaized that she was at Fourtrees. The Greatrock stood high and strong

In front of Moonrise stood a cat she recogzied imedditly. It was Suntail. He looked as young as ever. His ginger fur was blood free. Also his amber eyes were shinning brightly as the sun.

"Suntail...I-I am sorry about your death. It is my fault for your death. You should have died. I should have done something." said Moonrise in such a rush that she had to catch her breath.

"I don't blame you for my death." said Suntail reasuringly.

"If I didn't casue your death then why did Lightningstar exile me form ThunderClan? I tried to tell him that I would never hurt you." asked Moonrise. She said it with bitterness in her tone.

"I know you didn't kill me. It was the RiverClan cat named Pebblestone. She was the one who killed me. Now enough about my death. StarClan had agreed to give you something." said Suntail.

"What is that Suntial?" asked Moonrise.

"We have agreed to give the gift to live forever. We, StarClan wish to give this because there will be a cat in many seasons that will save not just ThunderClan but all of the Clans form being destoryed. You must be there when it happens. We will also be sure to get you back into ThunderClan." explained Suntail.

"Whould I have to give anything in order to get this gift?" asked Moonrise curiously.

"As far as I know you don't have to. But are you ready?" answered Suntail.

"I'm ready to recive this gift." meowed Moonrise.

Moonrise felt a sudden burning inside her body. She closed her eyes. The pain was becoming very intense. She opened her eyes suddenly. Moonrise felt strong and young again. All the suffering for the last moons began to wear off like a wave.

Moonrise looked at her father. He suddenly broke out into a deep rubbling purr. It rose up his throut like thunder in a storm. "You now have the gift Moonrise. You will stay young forever. But you will be hungry and thristy just like any other cat. Remember that you have to help this cat. He has a great desnity ahead. Good luck my daughter." meowed Suntail.

With that Moonrise felt the sun on her back. She opened her eyes. She felt hungry. Her stomach felt like an empty dark pit. Moonrise got up form her nest and began to hunt for a meal.


	2. Seeing ThunderClan

Seeing ThunderClan

It had been seasons since the night Moonrise had gotten her gift form Suntail. Moonrise sat on the branch of a tree and stared down into a clearing. It wasn't much, just trees sitting there. The trees were placed around the edges of the clearing. In the center of the clearing was sand and dirt.

But the real action was four cats training. Two of the cats were watching two smaller cats. Moonrise realized that the two cats that were watching must be mentors. The younger and smaller cats were clearly apperntinces.

One of the mentors was completely white. He had bright blue eyes. Form what Moonrise could see of the white tom, he had eyes full of pride shining thorugh them. The second mentor had ginger fur. He had amber eyes.

The young apperntinces were battling each other. _Must be battle training, _thought Moonrise. One o the apperntinces was a she-cat. She had ginger fur that was the color of sand. She had pale green eyes. The other warrior in training was a tom. He had dust colored fur. He also had amber eyes.

The ginger she-cat sprang on to the tabby tom. But she seemedto misjudge her leap. The tom was able to pounce on top of her. He swiped her on the back with a seathed paw and stopped. One of the mentors must of said something, but Moonrise didn't catch it.

About a minute later the four cats left the sandy hollow. Moonrise wished to follow them. But she had to return to her nest.

Once Moonrise was at her nest she flopped down and closed her eyes to find rest. Sleep would not come to her. Moonrise tried veryhard to get sleep. But every atempt she just stayed awake.

Moonrise fanilly was able to fall asleep. But it took until almost moonhigh.

Moonrise awoke with a start. She was having a horrible dream. First she had arrived in a misty clearing. Mist was shrouded all around her. Then she disapperd form there to another clearing. It was shrouded around the edges. Four oak trees stood tall and proud around Moonrise. The Greatrock was filled (or seemed like it) with mist. The leaves of Fourtrees were a beautiful green.

In front of Moonrise was the last cat she expected to see. It was Lightning. Form what Moonrise could see of him he looked young and strong. As if her being exiled had never happened. His golden pelt looked smooth and less ragged form when she was in ThunderClan.

His amber eyes looked sad. Moonrise wondered why he looked so sad. _Why does he look so ashamed of_ _himself,_ thought Moonrise. Lightningstar padded slowly towards Moonrise. He was only a tail-length form her.

"Hello Moonrise" meowed Lightningstar.

"Lighningstar," meowed Moonrise, "I didn't expect you to die so suddenly. How exactly did you die?"

"I was taken by greencough." replied Lightningstar.

"Oh." said Moonrise.

"I have brought you here because the cat you seek is coming to ThunderClan very soon. You need to be perpared for his arrivel."

"Yes Lightningstar," replied Moonrise, "But I have one question for you?"

"What is that?"

"Do you still belvieve that I killed Suntail?" asked Moonrise. Lightningstar suddenly went slient. His eyes filled with furstarion.

"I talked with Suntail when I came to StarClan. So no, I don't think that you killed him. I am very sorry I accused you of that." answered Lightningstar.

"So what do I need to know about this cat that is coming to ThunderClan?" asked Moonrise

"This is what you need to know about him." replied Lightningstar.

Lightningstar suddenly vanished form Moonrise's vision. Where he had been standing was a vision of somesort.

In fornt of Moonrise was a handsome ginger tom. He had bright green emerald eyes. But something caught Moonrise's attention. Around the tom's neck was a collar. _Why does a Twoleg own him? He looks like he should be wild and free like any other cat, _thought Moonrise.

The vision showed Moonrise the tom sitting on a fence. He was gazing changed to show the same cat, but he was in a clearing. There were three cat looking at him. They seemed to have shocked looks on their faces.

The vision suddenly vanished out of sight. Moonrise looked all aroud her. But it was gone.

Lightningstar had reappered in fornt of her. He stared at her intenally. "This is all that I can show you. Now you must go. You should be waking soon. I will show you more of this cat very soon. Good-bye for now Moonrise." meowed Lightningstar in farewell.

Moonrise woke at sunrise. She began to set out for Twolegplace. She arrived at Twolegplace just before sun-high.

Moonrise was looking for the Twoleg nest that the kittypet lived at. She saw the tom sitting on a fence. He was sitting on the fence staring longingly out into the forset. Moonrise had moved to sit down on a branch of the tree when it trembled and leaves rustled. The tom turned his head in her direction. His gaze locked on her's.


End file.
